Aeternum
by Annannnn13
Summary: Kepingan memori yang tersimpan, tertimbun sejak lama di tiap kehidupan baru merajut cerita demi cerita yang tak lekang oleh masa. Bila semuanya harus bertemu lagi, akankah mereka bisa bersama kembali? #CagarBudayaKT event on ffn. Kristao. Fantasy AU.
1. Memoria

**Title: Aeternum**

 **Chapter: Twoshot**

 **Starring: Huang Zitao, Wu Yi Fan, support casts.**

 **Author: Annannnn**

 **Pairing:** **KrisTao**

 **Rating:** **NC**

 **Genre: angst, romance, fantasy AU**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably mine to post and edit. I only use their names for the sake of storyline. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstances**

 **Warning: Violence.**

 **Chapter 1—Memoria**

" _Perhaps when we find ourselves wanting everything, it is because we are dangerously near to want nothing."_ —Sylvia Plath

 _._

Desiran angin di sela gemerisik pepohonan berpadu dengan deburan ombak beradu dengan teguh tegaknya tebing karang hitam. Bersama dengan gulungan ombak menghempas menjilati dinding tebing dengan vetegasi merambat menyentuhnya, pemuda berkemeja cokelat tanah itu menatap nanar sosok pemuda dengan _bayonet_ di hadapannya. Mantel hitamnya berkibar diterpa angin senja dengan sinar matahari melukiskan perpaduan semburat lembayung, jingga, dan merah dari ufuk barat. Keheningan yang menyapanya dirasa terlalu mencekik dengan lemparan tatapan letih juga putus asa.

"Hei…" ia maju selangkah masih memegangi _bayonet_ di tangannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Edison itu terengah mencoba mengatur napasnya selalu beringsut mundur sampai _boots_ -nya menyentuh sebuah batu di belakang tumitnya. Pucat pasi menyaksikan berlariannya para prajurit dengan darah merembes ke seragam cokelat mereka berikut genangannya menghiasi jalanan ibu kota mengantarkannya ke sini setelah berhasil mencuri _jeep_ dengan seorang perwira tertembak mati di kursi kemudinya. Bibir tebing itu tersembunyi di balik rimbunnya pepohonan hijau dan semak hutan, hingga menunduk di atas lepas pantai putih.

"Kau berbohong Li, kau bukan bagian dari kami." Pandangan benci dilemparkannya pada pemuda jangkung yang berusaha untuk tak menakutinya meski itu merupakan hal yang mustahil.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan aku bila aku harus membohongimu, aku harus mematuhi perkataan Jenderal George."

"Kalian sekutu memang pembohong," tudingnya dengan laras pendek di tangan kanannya yang sempat ia curi dari mayat perwira pemilik _jeep_ sebelum menendangnya ke atas tumpukan tubuh tak bernyawa lainnya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan, "Tembak aku, _Peach_. Lebih baik aku mati di tanganmu daripada mati di tangan orang lain." Lengan mantelnya turun beberapa centi meter, menunjukkan tanda lahir di bagian dalam tangannya berupa jam yang dimiliki semua orang dengan model yang berbeda telah berubah keemasan. Indah bagai cap yang diguratkan dengan besi panas berukir di dekat urat nadinya yang berwarna keunguan dengan jarum panjang bergeser pelan sesuai hitungan detik.

Pemuda di seberangnya terdiam. "Sejak kapan?" tanyanya lirih kini menurunkan sedikit laras yang digenggamnya dengan gemetar tangannya menahan pelatuk.

"Sejak aku tak sengaja bertemu denganmu di kemah ketika aku hedak menemui dengan Jiang," jelasnya tak melepaskan tatapan dari manik mata sebening mutiara hitam tersebut.

"Li, aku tak akan bisa memaafkanmu, harusnya aku mendengarkan kata-kata Yangmi- _jiejie_ sejak awal. Kau memang pengkhianat, dan aku tak bisa membunuhmu." Ia menurunkan laras pendeknya, memasukkannya ke tempat kulit yang tergantung di pinggangnya kemudian membuka kain abu-abu yang membalut tangan kirinya hingga separuh lengan bawahnya.

Pemuda di hadapannya itu membulatkan matanya, nada suaranya terdengar gamang saat melihat figur yang lebih pendek di hadapannya itu memasang wajah sendu. "Kau?"

"Ya, Li, jika itu memang namamu yang sebenarnya," ia memberikan jeda dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Milikku juga berubah di hari itu, di detik yang sama saat kita tangan kita saling bersentuhan hendak mengambil buku yang sama." Di dekat urat nadinya, tanda berbentuk jam yang tadinya berwarna cokelat gelap itu kini berwarna keemasan senada dengan yang tercetak di tangan Li.

Mereka kembali bertatapan dalam, membiarkan angin membelai rambut mereka membawa dinginnya suhu laut yang turun di kala malam menjelang. Deru suara mesin diesel yang kasar membuat tatapan mereka berubah menjadi gelisah dan diliputi kecemasan yang nyatanya tak berlebihan ketika jejak langkah beberapa orang mulai terdengar merangsek memasuki hutan di belakang Li dengan tebasan belati membelah udara.

"Jiaheng!" suara berat memanggil nama yang terdengar asing di telinga pemuda yang tengah terpaku di bibir tebing itu.

Li mencoba mendekatinya dengan tergesa menyebabkannya mundur, menendang kerikil yang jatuh ke hempasan ombak pada karang gelap di bawah sana. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu," ucap pemuda itu dengan matanya yang nanar mencoba mengeluarkan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Aku tahu, tapi mereka yang akan melakukannya." Sorot matanya bukanlah memancarkan ketakutan dengan kemerahan di bawah matanya, bibirnya yang kering membiru dan giginya mengoyak bagian bawahnya, tak sampai menggoreskan merah di sana.

Mereka menahan napas merasakan suara itu hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari balik hutan sana. Lagi-lagi mata bening itu membuatnya terpana akan kejujuran yang tersirat di sana. "Air laut pasti dingin," gumamnya pelan namun Li dapat menangkap maksudnya.

Mengulas senyum lembut, ia berujar lirih. "Aku akan menghangatkanmu." Mencampakkan _bayonet_ miliknya, ia membawa pemuda yang lebih kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya, ke balik lingkup mantelnya. Senyumnya dibalas tak kalah lembutnya, begitu tulus juga lelah dengan semua ini.

"Jangan melepasku," ucapnya mengalungkan lengan di lehernya. Pemuda itu pun menunduk, menyongsong bibir yang terasa lebih mungil dan kenyal di bawahnya, melumat manis pahitnya dengan desingan peluru di belakangnya. Seberkas cahaya keemasan meluncur di balik kelopak matanya, detak jantung mereka berdua terdengar jelas berikut helaan napas yang seakan berasal dari jiwa yang sama, _soul mate_. Memejamkan mata, semuanya terasa seperti melayang ketika kaki mereka tak lagi menyentuh tanah, mengikuti lajunya gravitasi bumi yang menarik mereka begitu cepat.

"Jiaheng!" suara teriakan ketiga orang yang sempat menyaksikan kedua pemuda itu terjun bebas terlahap deru angin yang berdengung kencang di telinga mereka.

Tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya tak melepasnya bahkan ketika tubuh mereka menyentuh permukaan laut yang menggelora diiringi bunyi debur ombak yang menghempas tubuh mereka menabrak terjal dan tajamnya dinding karang. Merobek kulit, meremukkan tulang, menyentuh kantung udara yang nyatanya tak dapat berfungsi tatkala air asin pahit merasuki rongga mulut, dan pernapasan milik mereka yang seakan mangkir dari tugasnya memberikan pasokan udara ke tubuh dingin yang semakin kehilangan pergerakannya.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Kelopak matanya yang perlahan menutup melihat senyum indah terulas di bawah cahaya keperakan penerang malam yang sempat menembus permukaan air gelap yang menjadi tempat mereka bersemayam. Sinar keemasan dari simbol jam di pergelangan tangan mereka perlahan meredup hingga menyisakan warna tembaga yang berkilau ketika tubuh-tubuh itu jatuh semakin dalam tertimpa jatuhnya karang yang runtuh berkat terjangan tiada henti. Suara detik jarum panjang yang bergeser itu tak bisa lagi mereka dengar, tak menggema dalam kesunyian, dan kegelapan dasar laut.

~†~†~†~

Cahaya keemasan matahari bebas memasuki kamarnya yang agaknya lupa untuk dilingkupi tirai tebal berwarna hijau tua bercampur krem yang ada di sisi jendela sementara pemilik kamar menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi untuk menutupi wajahnya yang masih tak rela untuk meninggalkan ranjangnya. "Edison, _petal_ ," suara lembut milik ibunya membuatnya mengerang pelan dan memejamkan matanya lebih rapat.

Tepukan pelan di bahunya menandakan kehadiran wanita berkepala tiga itu di pinggir ranjangnya dengan gaun berwarna cokelat gelap bercampur dengan merah jambu yang lembut berpotongan sederhana namun elegan dengan rok-nya yang melebar. "Ayo sayang, bangunlah, _petal_." Tangan lembut itu menyisiri rambut pirang kecokelatannya, hasil turunan dari ibunya yang berambut senada dengan ikal besar di bagian bawahnya.

"Aggu ggidakk maow bettemuu dia," ucapnya pada bantal empuknya membuat ibunya sukses mengernyitkan dahi tak menangkap maksud dari perkataannya yang teredam.

"Eddie," wanita itu terdengar tidak sabar. Tangannya menarik tubuh anaknya yang tertimbun selimut tebal hingga berhasil menggapai bahunya, mendudukkannya yang masih setengah sadar dengan wajah pucat dan sedikit membengkak.

"Astaga, kau pasti membaca sampai malam lagi ya? Sudah mama katakan supaya tak membaca pada malam hari. Lihat, bagian bawah matamu jadi menghitam dan membengkak," protesnya setengah jengkel setengah gemas dengan tingkah anak semata wayangnya yang mencebikkan bibir bawahnya layaknya seorang anak kecil.

"Aku tak melihatnya, mataku masih setengah menutup," sahutnya dengan suara seraknya yang terdengar manja.

Wanita itu menghela napas dan tersenyum pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang masuk membawa setelan yang akan dipakai oleh remaja yang masih setia bersandar pada bantal tingginya. _Waist coat_ berwarna cokelat muda dengan kemeja putih, _ruffle scarf_ sewarna anggur merah, serta celana panjang cokelat gelap yang diletakkan di gantungan dekat meja belajarnya. Baju resmi yang akan dikenakan oleh Edison segera setelah ia selesai membersikan badannya.

"Ayolah, _petal_ , kita harus bertemu tamu penting hari ini, jangan malas begitu, kita bisa terlambat," bujuknya sembari merapikan rambut anaknya yang berantakan selepas mengarungi dunia mimpi meski masih lekat wangi _vanilla_ dari _shampoo_ yang ia gunakan sebelum tidur tadi malam. Bagus, paling tidak ia tak perlu mengeringkan rambutnya yang pastinya akan basah sehabis keramas nanti.

"Eung…" remaja yang dipanggil Edison tu beranjak bangun. Masih mengenakan piyama bergarisnya, ia masuk ke kamar mandi membawa selembar handuk tebal yang ia gantungkan tak jauh dari sisi ranjangnya. Kebiasaan, padahal ibunya sudah berulang kali memperingatinya untuk menjemur handuknya di teras atas, tapi rupanya Edison takut pada gelapnya malam tiap kali ia harus ke luar.

Wanita itu mendesah, meninggalkan anaknya yang mungkin akan selesai dalam kurun waktu setengah jam. Menuruni tangga, ia mengecek kembali makanan yang disediakan untuk dibawa ke jamuan awal musim gugur di rumah megah milik keluarga Wu di ujung jalan. Rumah itu sendiri berukuran lumayan besar dengan tiga lantai, bercat biru tua dengan pagar kayu rendahnya yang putih tulang. Semak mawar putih dan merah jambu yang kini tak berbunga setia menghiasi keliling rumah sementara sebatang pohon oak besar dengan ayunan putih yang menjadi tempat favorit Edison untuk bersantai terletak di bagian belakangnya.

Derap langkah menuruni tangga membuat sang kepala rumah tangga yang memakai dasi senada dengan warna _scarf_ Edison itu menolehkan kepala dari koran pagi yang dibacanya. Meletakkan kopi dengan beberapa sendok susu dan krim, pria itu berdeham membuat anaknya memelankan langkahnya dan menyunggingkan senyuman terpaksa. "Pagi, Ed," sapa ayahnya dengan suara beratnya.

"Pagi papa," sahutnya seraya duduk di kursi sebelah ibunya yang baru saja menaruh semangkuk nasi dan tumisan sayur serta sosis di hadapannya. "Wah, tumben kita sarapan a la China?" tanyanya yang selalu antusias merasakan makanan negara ayahnya berasal. Ia memang menyukai _steak_ dan pasta juga keju, tapi tak menampik bisa disodorkan dengan tumisan sayur juga daging berbumbu, dan sup segar berisikan potongan tahu juga seledri dan daun bawang.

"Papa yang memintanya," jawab ibunya melirik sang suami yang hanya mengedikkan bahu, dan menyingkirkan korannya kemudian menghabiskan potongan sosis yang tak sempat ia habiskan dengan nasi panas yang diambilnya.

Edison mengangguk tak terlalu memperhatikan. Melahap makanannya dengan cepat, remaja itu tak menangkap kedua orang tuanya bertukar tatapan. Ibunya menggeleng lemah sementara ayahnya berdecak pelan sesudah menyelesaikan makanan, dan meneguk habis kopinya. Pergelangan tangan mereka menunjukkan simbol jam pasir yang menetes perlahan berwarna senada, emas kemerahan sementara Edison masih gelap, dan tak bergeming menandakan orang yang tepat untuknya belum datang ke kehidupannya.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menyusuri perumahan dengan pagar rendah menuju mansion abu-abu milik keluarga Wu. Menjemukan, begitulah pikir Edison kali pertama ia lewat sepulang sekolah bersama Barty, kakak kelasnya yang rumahnya searah. "Bersikaplah yang manis, _petal,_ kita akan menemui tuan dan nyonya Wu juga tamu-tamu bisnis ayahmu," ibunya memperingati.

Remaja itu menggerutu pelan. Untuk apa ikut ke tempat keluarga Wu yang terkesan tertutup dengan baju sebagus ini sampai membawa hantaran segala? Pai persik serta pai ceri kesukaannya dibawanya dengan nampan, cukup berat meski jarak yang ditempuh tak sampai seratus meter. Matanya menyusuri lengkungan langit-langit dengan _gypsum_ berukir membatasi dinding dengan kubahnya, pajangan keramik dan guci di sana-sini seakan memamerkan kebanggaan mereka sebagai keluarga berdarah Tiongkok berpadu dengan artistiknya lukisan abstrak, dan perabotan kayu yang mengisi ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, Huang," sesosok pria muncul dengan kemeja abu-abu dan _waist coat_ hitam-nya, di sisinya istrinya yang mengenakan terusan merah hati tersenyum ramah.

Ayahnya membalas senyuman dan jabatan tangan itu begitu pula ibunya sementara ia masih repot dengan nampan di tangannya. "Selamat pagi, tuan dan nyonya Wu," ia berusaha membungkuk sedikit, menyeimbangkan nampan di tangannya.

"Manis sekali," nyonya Wu memekik memperhatikan Edison yang mencoba menyunggingkan senyuman sopan meski ia bertanya-tanya apa wanita terhormat ini selalu berperilaku layaknya seorang gadis remaja.

"Ini Edison, anak kami. Kami juga membawakan kalian sedikit kue untuk makan siang nanti." Ibunya menjelaskan sementara Edison mengangkat sedikit nampan tertutup yang dibawanya seakan ingin menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah barang yang dimaksudkan oleh ibunya.

Menghela napas, Edison mengikuti arahan mereka untuk turun bersama ke halaman belakang yang luas dengan meja piknik memanjang dan piring-piring berisikan makanan tertutup plastik bening. Ia pun meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya sejak tadi dan menarik lengannya ke atas mencoba melemaskan otot tangannya.

Duk.

"Auw!" suara yang lebih berat di belakangnya membuatnya terkejut dan berbalik. Seorang remaja yang terlihat kurang lebih seusianya mengerang pelan memegangi matanya.

"Ma-maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya khawatir menyentuh lengan atas pemuda tersebut. Ia mengikuti langkahnya yang mundur sampai berhenti di bawah pohon _birch_ di sisi taman.

Orang-orang yang larut dalam percakapan sendiri-sendiri di sekeliling mereka tak terlalu mempedulikan mereka sementara Sean, anak termuda dari keluarga Wu tengah melahap potongan _pudding_ cokelat keempatnya, melanggar larangan ibunya yang sudah diucapkan sejak pagi tadi. Pemuda pucat itu menelan potongan keempatnya dengan sukses sementara matanya menangkap adegan yang terjadi di sisi taman di mana kakaknya menunduk dalam sementara seorang remaja yang ia kenali sebagai murid kelas sebelah tengah berada di sisinya. Menarik, pikirnya sembari melanjutkan invasinya pada potongan pai ceri yang menarik perhatiannya dengan kemilau merah ranum dan kulit kecokelatan yang terlihat garing. Terserahlah si sulung itu ingin berbuat apa, yang penting ia sukses mengenyangkan perutnya dengan makanan manis.

Remaja pirang itu mendesah dan menegakkan badannya, "Wa!" serunya kencang.

"Aaa!" pekik Edison tak kalah kencang mengundang tatapan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. "Maaf…" ia membungkuk pelan sebelum menghadap pemuda jangkung dengan _vest_ biru tua dengan bordir perak itu. Remaja itu menatapnya sengit.

"Kenapa, _petal_?" tanyanya mengejek. "Kau terkejut ya?" sambungnya dengan senyum miring yang mengganggu.

Edison menggeram kecil menyadari dirinya telah diperdaya dengan tipuan murahan, ia juga mendengar suatu nama yang membuat telinganya panas. "Kau jangan seenaknya menyebutku begitu!" ia menunjuk wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu dengan telunjuknya.

" _Whoops_! Kau bisa menusuk mataku dengan jari lentikmu." Menangkap tangannya, pemuda pirang itu menunduk mendaratkan kecupan di belah bibir merahnya.

Edison membulatkan mata, pipinya merona. Ia menarik napas cepat saat merasakan sentakan listrik ketika tangan yang lebih besar itu meraup tangannya dan merasakan pergelangan tangan kirinya memanas sejenak ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Sepertinya pemuda itu merasakan hal sama karena ia pun membelalakkan matanya dan langsung melepas tangan berjemari panjang dan lentik tersebut. Mereka memeriksa pergelangan tangan kiri masing-masing dan berbagi tatapan horor.

"Ma-mama," ujar Edison pelan, dan takut-takut menyaksikan simbol jam berbentuk serupa dengan yang berada di tangan pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan pendar keemasan dan perlahan jarum panjangnya berdetak pelan.

Belum sempat pemuda itu mengucapkan sepatah kata, remaja itu telah berlari ke arah dua pasang suami istri yang ia kenali sebagai orang tuanya, dan mungkin yang berada di dekat mereka itu adalah orang tua anak itu. Oh, astaga. Harusnya ia tak tidur di atas pohon dan mematuhi perkataan ibunya untuk ikut turun sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ekor matanya menangkap Sean, adiknya yang sama jangkung dan kurusnya telah melahap potongan pai apel dan _pear_ secara bergantian. Oke, ia tidak akan mau menolong jika adiknya itu mengeluh sakit perut nanti malam, pikirnya seraya berjalan menghampiri orang tuanya di dekat rumpun begonia dan mawar yang masih meninggalkan bunga barang satu dua batang di sana.

Tergopoh-gopoh, Edison mendekati mereka sembari mengacungkan tangannya. "Mama! Mama!" serunya panik membuat keempat orang dewasa itu memusatkan atensi mereka padanya. "Mama, jamku berdetak. Mama aku takut!" tuturnya dengan mata yang memerah dan bibirnya yang digigiti olehnya sendiri, ketara sekali air matanya akan tumpah jika saja tidak ditenangkan.

"Oh Tao," seru ibunya yang memegangi tangan anaknya. Di sisinya baik suami maupun pasangan Wu memasang ekspresi terkejut yang sama dengan pertanyaan di benak mereka, siapa?

Senyum terulas di wajah mereka saat melihat Christian, putra sulung mereka melesat melewati sekumpulan remaja lain yang berusaha mengajaknya berbicara, tak menghiraukan panggilan gadis-gadis yang biasanya ia ladeni. Wajahnya pun juga sama pucat dan takutnya. Ditilik dari hal itu pun mereka sudah dapat membaca situasi sekarang.

"Hei, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud begitu," Christian langsung mendaraskan ucapan maaf pada Edison yang masih terlihat kaget juga ketakutan. Di sekeliling mereka terdengar bisik-bisik dari para tamu yang diundang ke halaman belakang untuk menikmati jamuan sekaligus beramah-tamah untuk membuka relasi kerja sama dalam hal bisnis maupun lainnya.

Ayahnya membuka suara saat Edison, remaja berambut pirang kecokelatan itu memandang Christian dengan wajah linglung. "Christian, apakah kau mencium Edison kami?" tanyanya tanpa dipoles dengan kata-kata yang lebih halus membuat yang ditanya merasa tertohok dan sedikit takut.

"Ya," jawabnya setelah jeda di mana ia melirik remaja yang tadi ia perhatikan dari atas dahan _birch_ lekat-lekat. Ia tertarik untuk menjahilinya karena wajahnya yang unik juga senyumnya yang manis untuk dilihat meski sejak tadi remaja itu sibuk sendiri menata piring-piring yang dibawanya bersama hidangan lain yang disajikan pelayan sejak sejam yang lalu. Ia tak menghiraukan pelayan yang hilir-mudik membawa nampan, tapi ketika seorang anak yang ia yakini sebaya adiknya itu datang, ia berhenti menghitung lengkung awan _cumulus_ yang berarakan di langit.

Suara bisik-bisik terdengar jelas bagai dengung lebah yang membuat Edison tak nyaman, dan mulai beringsut mendekati tubuh ayahnya yang lebih besar. Christian melanjutkan kembali dengan wajah netral. "Dia _soul mate_ -ku," deklamasinya seraya menaikkan tangannya dan tangan Edison, mempertontonkan simbol serupa di pergelangan tangann mereka yang masih menyala-nyala keemasan. Tanda bahwa simbol itu memang baru saja diaktifkan dengan sentuhan dari pasangan takdirnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Edison Huang.

Seorang gadis dengan rok nila terjatuh lemas, pingsan di sisi Sean yang buru-buru meloncat menghindar dengan piring berisikan padi ceri buatan nyonya Huang. Remaja itu masih sempat menggigit painya sebelum ibunya berdesis galak menyuruhnya untuk berhenti mengkonsumsi makanan manis. Dengan acungan ibu jari pada Christian, kakaknya, Sean menghabiskan makanannya sebelum meletakkan piring kosong di meja kecil di sisi taman bersama dengan piring-piring lain yang menumpuk.

"Chris!" seru ayahnya pelan di samping Christian yang masih memegang tangan Edison.

Christian tak menghiraukannya dan malah menunduk memandang Edison dengan ulasan senyum di wajahnya sementara remaja yang dipandanginya membalasnya bingung. "Ugh," gumamnya kikuk dipandangi remaja aneh yang tadi sempat mengagetinya tersebut. Jika ada lubang dalam tak berdasar saat ini, Edison ingin memasukinya untuk menghindari tatapan tak percaya maupun tertarik dari orang-orang yang notabene termasuk dalam lingkungan tempat tinggalnya. Lagipula, kenapa dia baru melihat pemuda ini sekarang? Aneh.

~†~†~†~

"Selamat datang," sambut pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan _snapback_ cokelat tua berlogo _café_ itu acuh tak acuh dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" lanjutnya lagi.

Matanya menyusuri _blackboard_ dengan tulisan kapur berwarna-warni berkesan klasik yang digantung di belakang sang barista di balik _counter_. "Aku ingin _cinnamon dolce latte_ dan dua potong _club sandwich_ dengan _tartar sauce_ dimakan di tempat," diktenya cepat.

Tak sampai dua menit pesannya sudah tersedia di atas nampan cokelat berikut kembaliannya. "Silakan menikmati," tukasnya lagi dengan nada monoton yang sama kemudian mulai membesihkan _counter_ tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada pria berkemeja garis-garis krem dan merah tua yang menjadi pelanggannya.

Pria itu sendiri tak terlalu mempermasalahkan setelah menyunggingkan senyum sekilas yang ia tahu tak akan dibalas oleh sang barista yang kini sibuk membersihkan sisa krim yang tumpah dengan lap dan alat penyemprot di tangannya. Ia pun memilik duduk di pojok untuk menikmati sarapannya, tak peduli jika ia telat karena toh, ini masih pukul delapan kurang seperempat. Ia bisa menikmati paginya dengan tenang dan memandangi barista favoritnya dengan leluasa selagi melahap _sandwich_ berisikan _bacon_ dan potongan ayam goreng kesukaannya yang lezat.

Matanya tak lepas mengamati tindak-tanduk sang barista yang ia akui sangat ramping—ia takut jika pinggang itu akan patah jika dipeluknya. Mengerjap, pria itu menghabiskan makanannya dalam diam mencoba tak terlalu menghiraukan saat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan sang barista dan mungkin sedikit lebih muda darinya itu menghampirinya dari belakang. Ia tak melepaskan matanya dari pergerakan tangan pemuda yang baru datang itu untuk mampir ke pinggang yang sudah dua bulan terakhir ini ia kagumi.

Berulang kali pria itu berusaha menerka apa hubungan sang barista dengan _name tag_ Tao dan pemuda ber- _name tag_ Sehun. Penasaran, jujur saja, ia selalu bertanya-tanya melihat sang barista yang agaknya enggan berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya selain Sehun itu. Begitu pula dengan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang senantiasa ditutup aksesoris berupa _handband_ ataupun plester biasa untuk menyembunyikan simbol yang sudah ada semenjak mereka semua lahir. Bukan berarti orang-orang sekarang tak menutupi simbol di tangan mereka. Mayoritas mengenakan aksesoris berupa jam tangan atau gelap yang cukup untuk menyembunyikannya agar tak terlalu kasat mata. Miliknya sendiri tertutup jam tangan perak yang melingkar dengan nyaman, hanya menyisakan lengkung hitamnya mengintip sedikit dari ujung tali arloji.

Jika memikirkan bahwa pasangan hidupmu sudah ditentukan dengan simbol sederhana di pergelanganmu, rasanya itu sedikit terlalu memaksakan kehendak, dan terkadang cukup menyebalkan. Ia tahu jika umur biologisnya akan bergerak maju jika pasangan yang memang ditakdirkan untuknya sudah datang dan bertukar ciuman. Kris tahu semuanya terdengar seperti dongeng sebelum tidur bagi anak berusia balita, tetapi semuanya itu nyata di kehidupannya, di kehidupannya semua orang yang sama-sama menjalaninya di planet biru ini.

Usianya yang mencapai dua puluh empat tak berarti jika tubuhnya mencapai usia yang setara. Tubuh manusia akan berhenti menua di umur dua puluh sampai mereka menemukan pasangan yang digariskan untuk mereka. Dengan bertemunya dua jiwa yang direncanakan sebagai manifestasi dari dua pikiran berbeda, mereka akan selaju mengarungi hidup mereka dengan umur yang sama meski seringkali dengan kematangan jiwa yang berbeda.

Ia pernah mendengar cerita seorang pria berusia lima puluh tahun yang baru saja bertemu dengan istrinya dua bulan lalu yang ternyata berusia tiga puluh dua tahun dan berada di kota yang sama tetapi tak pernah bertemu. Terima kasih berkat teman mereka yang mengadakan pesta pertunangan, mereka akhirnya dapat melihat simbol identik di tangan mereka berpendar emas dan jarumnya berdetak untuk pertama kalinya. Terdengar mengharukan sekaligus menakutkan. Akankah ia berakhir dengan nasib yang sama? Mengejar takdir yang tak pasti hanya karena simbol bodoh dalam kehidupannya yang menghentikan perkembangan biologisnya sampai entah kapan.

Kris memiliki kepanikan tersendiri mengetahui jika pemerintah pernah menghukum mati seorang berusia hampir seratus dua puluh tahun yang tak menua seharipun dari umur dua puluh tahun. Pemuda, atau mungkin pria tua yang tak akan pernah menua itu berakhir di gantungan karena ketahuan membunuh dua orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Pertama, pada umurnya tiga puluh tahun ia bertemu seorang wanita baik yang ia ketahui memiliki simbol identik di lengannya—menolak hal itu, sang wanita tak berdosa berakhir terhanyut di sungai keesokan harinya tanpa bukti yang pasti selain catatan yang ternyata disimpan oleh pria itu sendiri. Yang kedua, di suatu pagi ketika umurnya mencapai delapan puluh lima tahun, ia menemukan bahwa simbol jam di tangannya yang sudah memudar sejak lama perlahan muncul kembali. Lima belas tahun kemudian ia menemukan seorang remaja berambut merah sebagai pasangan takdirnya ketika tanpa sengaja remaja itu menciumnya yang menurutnya, "sangat tampan". Naas, remaja itu berakhir membusuk di garasi _villa_ musim panas milik keluarganya.

Kris menghabiskan minumannya, menenggak air mineral yang ia bawa dari rumah dan beranjak pergi dari sana dengan tas kulitnya. Sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah jika semua orang yang masih lajang tak lagi sembarangan menunjukkan simbol milik mereka di muka umum. Memangnya siapa yang ingin berakhir menjadi mayat? Dengan pikiran itu Kris menyusuri gedung kantor dan pertokoan hingga berakhir pada bangunan besar berwarna abu-abu yang menjadi tempatnya mencari nafkah.

Tao mengerjap, memandangi meja tempat bekas pria yang saban kali memesan sarapannya. Pria berambut pirang yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering mengunjungi mimpinya yang selalu samar, tak jelas, buram dengan potongan-potongan adegan tumpah-tindih yang mengakibatkan pusing berkepanjang di paginya. Berulang kali ia berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri apakah pantas bertanya langsung pada pria pirang yang entah kenapa seringkali mencuri pandang padanya itu? Bisa-bisa ia dianggap aneh dan _café_ ini bisa kehilangan salah satu pelanggan setia yang royal memberikan tip.

Jika terus dipikirkan, ia menjadi tak bisa berkonsentrasi baik pada kuliahnya maupun pekerjaan sambilannya. Selalu berakhir dengan dirinya limbung dari tempat tidur hingga perlu bantuhan Sehun, sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar yang sudah mengetahui dirinya luar-dalam. Tao yang sebenarnya enggan meminta tolong pada siapapun bahkan keluarganya sendiri merasa dirinya bagai benalu jika tak bisa mandiri dan terus-menerus bergantung pada kebaikan orang lain.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tao? Perlu istirahat?" tanya Sehun pelan dari belakang beberapa menit yang lalu yang tentu saja ia jawab dengan gelengan pelan. Ia tak mau dianggap seenaknya karena Jiang Jinfu, sang pemilik _café_ mengizinkannya untuk tak bekerja selama tiga hari yang lalu, dan sekarang ia sudah mau beristirahat sepagi ini? Bisa-bisa ia menjadi bulan-bulanan pegawai lain yang iri. Ia berusaha meminimalisir konflik dan menjalani hidupnya dengan damai. Dalam pikirannya, ia hanya perlu belajar dengan benar, bekerja, kemudian mengganti tiap sen uang yang dikeluarkan orang tuanya untuk kehidupannya hingga detik ini.

Menghela napas, ia menyambut kembali tamu yang masuk ditandai dentingan lonceng kecil yang ada di atas pintu, mengacuhkan rasa gatal pada kulit di bawah _handband_ -nya. "Selamat datang, silakan."

.

.

.

 **Author's note: Terinspirasi dari** _ **post**_ **di** _ **Human of Tumblr facebook page**_ **. #CagarBudayaKT**


	2. Actus Reus

**Title: Aeternum**

 **Chapter: 2/3**

 **Starring: Huang Zitao, Wu Yi Fan, support casts.**

 **Author: Annannnn**

 **Pairing:** **KrisTao**

 **Rating:** **NC**

 **Genre: angst, romance, fantasy AU**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably mine to post and edit. I only use their names for the sake of storyline. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstances**

 **Warning: Violence.**

 **Chapter 2—Actus Reus**

" _There are some choices you can only make once. You can't go back to where you made a choice and then take the other one."_ —Mary Hoffman

 _._

Desisan air panas menumpahi kayu bakar dengan lidah api menjilat-jilat menghiasi malam. Ditemani bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan bulan sabit berpendar keperakan membagi sinarnya mengarahkan dua insan yang tengah duduk dalam diam menghadap api unggun berkeretak mencoba mencari sedikit kehangatan. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelam tergerai menyentuh pinggangnya, di tangannya terdapat lambang jam pasir yang masih belum pernah berpendar sekalipun di umurnya yang masih belia. Kulitnya yang seputih salju dengan bibir kemerahan alami menjadikannya salah satu perempuan yang paling cantik di antara selir sang kaisar meski belum dikunjungi oleh yang mulia sekalipun.

Memandangi keretak api unggun di depan pondok tempatnya tinggal sejak dua tahun lalu, ia hanya bisa duduk terdiam di depan Qian, sahabatnya yang merupakan salah satu perawatnya yang mengajarinya berbagai macam ketrampilan bagi seorang selir terhormat sang kaisar. Qian, wanita paruh baya itu mengaduk akar-akaran dan rempah-rempah yang menggelegak di dalam panci di atas api unggun untuk sang selir yang selalu ditemaninya. Tangannya menyingsing lengan bajunya sendiri sebelum menuang cairan berbau tanah dan rumput itu ke dalam teko kecil. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia memutar teko tersebut berkali-kali untuk mendinginkan isinya kemudian menuangkannya ke cangkir yang diletakkan di atas batu datar di sisi gadis yang setia menunggu itu.

"Minumlah, Zhaojun," titahnya yang langsung dipatuhi oleh sang gadis. Wanita itu mengulas senyum lembut memperhatikan Zhaojun, putri dari keluarga Wang yang diambil oleh rombongan pencari koleksi selir untuk kaisar sejak dua tahun silam. Bibirnya yang mungil tertarik ke atas secara alami membuatnya layaknya bibir kucing ketika tersenyum itu tengah mengerucut meniupi minuman yang baru dituang untuk mendinginkannya. Parasnya begitu lembut dan indah dipandang terlebih di bawah cahaya bintang juga bulan yang membuatnya seakan semakin berkilau setelah seharian melewati rangkaian pembersihan diri dengan ramuan ginseng, arak putih dan kacang badam ditumbuk kemudian dibalurkan ke sekujur tubuh juga wajahnya sebelum dibilas dengan air murni yang mengalir dari pegunungan.

"Apakah aku harus pergi besok? Tidak bisakah aku di sini saja?" pintanya pada Qian yang hanya bisa menggeleng lemah membuatnya hanya bisa mendesah menghirup wangi minumannya, menyesap perlahan-lahan. Tentu saja, mana mungkin ia melanggar aturan kaisar yang menyuruh Zhaojun untuk segera datang ke istana untuk membeli kesepakatan perdamaian dari pihak dinasti Han. Sebelumnya kaisar tak pernah tertarik sedikit pun pada eksistensinya yang tentu saja menimbulkan perasaan bahagia karena dirinya terhindar dari sentuhan kaisar berperut buncit berkulit berminyak yang menjijikkan itu.

Pagi buta Qian memandikan Zhaojun dengan ramuan yang sama kemudian memberikannya makanan yang hanya terbuat dari kacang-kacangan, dan bunga untuk membuatnya tempat harum meski tak mengenyangkan dan pahit di lidah. Gadis itu hanya mampu menurut saat ia menaiki kereta kuda menuju istana dengan pakaian berlapis sutra yang diberikan pihak kerajaan dua hari yang lalu—bajunya yang lain kurang pantas dan terkesan kampungan kata mereka. Di hadapannya Qian menyunggingkan sneyum, mengusap tangannya mencoba memberikan kekuatan.

Hari itu juga Huhanye terperdaya oleh kaisar Yuan sebagai pemimpin Xiongnu yang berpura-pura menyerahkan Zhaojun sebagai putrinya. Ada rasa menyayangkan saat ia melihat sang selir yang tak pernah diliriknya akan kesalahpahaman pada rasa jengkel Mao Yanshou, pelukis kerajaan yang tak menerima koin perak dari Zhaojun dan sengaja menggambar gadis itu dengan luka parut yang besar di pipinya. Selama ini Yuan mengira jika selir itu hanyalah gadis tak menarik membuatnya melupakan eksistensinya di pondok usang di kaki gunung. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan karena nasi telah menjadi bubur, Huhanye langsung menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahannya secara semarak dengan memamerkan kecantikan istrinya kepada para bangsawan lain yang tentunya iri padanya.

Gadis itu yang agaknya irit dalam hal berbicara selalu disanjung, dan dipuji oleh semua pujangga yang sempat diberkati dengan menyaksikan kecantikannya yang tiada tara. Ada ratusan puisi tercipta, tergores dalam gulungan yang diinspirasi dengan kecantikan, dan kehadirannya semata hingga ia dinobatkan sebagai salah satu dari empat wanita tercantik yang ada di zaman itu. Pernikahannya dengan Huhanye berjalan monoton tanpa adanya letupan gairah ketika malam menyapa, bahkan jam pasir di pergelangan tangan kirinya tak pernah berpendar, tak pernah bergerak sama seperti keadaan simbol milik suaminya tersebut. Tapi itu tak pernah menyurutkan langkah pria tampan mencapai kepala empat itu untuk menjamahi tubuh yang disahkan sebagai pasangannya pada saat itu hingga membuahkan dua putra tampan yang menjadi kesayangannya. Naas, hanya Yituzhiyashi, sang bungsu yang bertahan hidup.

Zhaojun mengusap wajah putranya yang tengah terlelap setelah seharian bermain bersama anak-anak pejabat dinasti Han yang lain. Wanita muda yang baru menginjak musim semi kedua puluhnya tersebut duduk memandangi seorang prajurit yang terengah membuka pintu geser dengan wajah penuh debu, peluh, juga darah yang menghitam baik di pelipis, lengan juga pakaian perangnya. Terpaku, ia memeluk anaknya lebih erat ketika mendengar prajurit itu berkata dengan suara bergetar menahan takut, "Perang saudara dengan Xiongnu menumbangkan kaisar Huhanye Chanyu keempat belas." Wajah wanita itu pun pucat seketika menemukan suaminya telah menjadi mayat dibakar di tengah alun-alun istana dengan litani yang tak henti didaraskan oleh para biksu yang mengiringi kepergian rohnya untuk beristirahat dengan tenang.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat ketika kaisar Cheng mengesahkan pernikahannya sesuai dengan adat Xiongnu. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat ia harus menikahi orang yang memangku nama Chanyu selanjutnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah pemuda berusia kurang lebih sama dengannya, putra tertua Huhanye dari istri pertamanya. Ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir tebal Diaotaomogao—Chanyu selanjutnya yang harus membungkuk untuk menyamai tinggi mereka—tangan kirinya terasa panas dan gatal hingga pendar keemsan dapat terlihat di sana. Bertukar senyum hangat, mereka melanjutkan mengarungi malam musim dingin, tak menyadari kehadiran oposisi yang siap melancarkan kudeta dalam waktu mendatang.

~†~†~†~

Edison mengusap wajahnya yang terasa gatal akan karpet tempatnya tidur dengan bahan bulu yang empuk. Mendesah kesal, ia berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya setelah sekilas didatangi bayangan aneh wajah Chris dengan pakaian kebesaran milik kaisar China dengan warna emas menyala, dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Bergidik, ia menuang air hangat dari teko di meja dapur, dan meneguknya kemudian mengerjap menyaksikan ibunya yang rupanya sudah pulang dari kegiatan belanja mingguannya bersama bibi Xin, wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan yang sudah ada sejak ia berusia kurang lebih lima tahun. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa pernah melihatnya, mungkin dalam mimpinya?

" _Petal_ , kau baru bangun sayang?" tanya ibunya yang segera menghampirinya kemudian menyisiri rambutnya yang acak-acakan sisa dari pergerakan yang tak bisa dihindari saat ia terlelap.

Remaja itu mengerjap, menyipitkan matanya berusaha menangkap sosok berambut pirang terang di belakang ibunya yang tengah memasang senyum miring. "Mama, kenapa orang itu ada di sini?" ia balik bertanya pada ibunya yang menatapnya tak setuju.

"Yang kau maksud orang itu adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu, _petal_ ," ucapnya melemparkan pandangan yang berhasil membuat anak semata wayangnya itu untuk berhenti memberengut. "Masuklah, Christian," titahnya pada pemuda yang bahkan sudah siap mengambil tempat di sofa berwarna _lilac_ di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih nyonya Huang," mengulas senyum sopan, Christian duduk tegak di sebelah Edison yang memasang ekspresi tak suka.

"Mama, panggil aku mama," ralatnya kemudian berlalu ke dapur untuk mengambil sajian.

Christian menepuk kepala remaja berambut pirang kecokelatan itu pelan. "Cuci muka sana," ujarnya membuat Edison mendengus, menyingkirkan tangan besar itu dari atas puncak kepalanya.

"Pulang sana," usirnya dengan nada jengkel menerbitkan kekehan menyebalkan dari pemuda tampan yang ia ketahui sebagai kakak Sean, teman satu sekolahnya yang seringkali hadir saat Barty mengajaknya bermain tenis di akhir pekan. Christian ini tengah mengambil sekolah untuk menjadi insinyur pada bidang penerbangan di Toronto, dan kini telah mengambil masa liburannya yang kerap kali ia dapatkan setelah ujian akhir semester. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Tentu saja dari Sean yang mencekokinya setelah mengiming-iminginya dengan _crème brule_ buatan ibunya ketika mereka main tenis kemarin di lapangan yang jaraknya tiga blok dari sini.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu hanya tertawa pelan, dan malah merangsek maju dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Edison yang berbungkus celana katun berwarna toska. "Jangan mengusir calon pasangan hidupmu seenaknya begitu, _petal_." Tangannya mulai jahil mencubit hidung bangir milik remaja itu.

Edison membuka mulut hendak menggigit tangannya sebelum sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Belum sempat Christian berkedip dan meredakan tawanya, tahu-tahu ia sudah mencium karpet bulu yang menyelubungi setengah lantai ruang keluarga. Mengerang, ia menangkap suara sengau milik Edison yang berkata, "Maaf aku harus cuci muka," kemudian meninggalkannya yang merintih mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terantuk lantai.

Pertemuan demi pertemuan yang dijadwalkan keluarga Wu dengan keluarga Huang menghasilkan Christian makin lengket dengan Edison, dan Sean yang menonton mereka dengan kue hingga biskuit di tangan menjadi pemandangan biasa di mansion Wu. Edison hanya bisa pasrah melihat wajah ayahnya yang berulang kali memerintahkannya untuk berhenti memasang wajah kusut juga judes yang memberikan kesan kurang baik. Lagipula siapa yang tak tahan bila batas kenyamanannya selalu dirusuhi oleh pemuda menyebalkan yang maunya menempel bagai perangko, mengekori langkahnya ke mana saja layaknya penguntit. Bedanya Christian melakukannya secara terang-terangan, dan Edison tak bisa mendampratnya karena selalu ada kehadian orang lain yang mengingatkan bahwa irinya memiliki status yang harus dijaga.

"Mama!" pekik Edison saat Christian menyodorkan ulat berwarna hijau dengan mata besarnya yang memandanginya lekat-lekat selagi ia menguyah daun. Remaja itu menangis melarikan diri dari kejaran Christian yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal menyaksikan reaksinya yang begitu heboh.

Petang itu Edison mengurung dirinya di kamar dan tak menggubris permintaan maaf dari Christian dengan ukulele yang memainkan nada sumbang mengiringi suara falsetonya yang mendendangkan lagu balada yang diciptakannya dadakan. "Karena ulat kecil tak perlu memisahkan kita berdua," pemuda itu bernyanyi dengan nada yang terkadang tak sampai membuat ayah Edison mengernyitkan dahi dan resmi mengusirnya. Pria itu butuh ketenangan setelah seharian berkutat di depan mesin ketik di kantor, dan seorang Christian Wu bukanlah salah satunya.

Jika hari berganti hari, ada potongan dilingkupi samarnya warna putih yang tercipta di sana seakan menyelubungi suatu peristiwa yang cukup tragis. Edison menangis di ruangan berbau alkohol dan karbol yang begitu kuat seakan mencekik jalan pernapasannya. Remaja berambut pirang gelap itu menyaksikan simbol jam di pergelangan tangannya berubah menjadi sewarna tembaga sesaat sebelum dokter ke luar dari ruang operasi di mana Christian terbujur kaku di atas meja _stainless_ _steel_ tertutup selimut hijau.

"Maaf," ucap pria berambut kelabu itu dengan wajah suram menyusuri wajah-wajah putus asa di hadapannya dengan manik sehijau _emerald_ miliknya. "Kami tak bisa menghentikan pendarahannya, luka akibat pecahan besi dari badan pesawat berhasil menembus hati dan paru-parunya." Dokter itu berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapi teriakan histeris dari nyonya Wu yang langsung lemas di pelukan suaminya sementara Edison menghambur masuk meski sempat ditahan oleh perawat dan dua orang dokter lain yang sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa darah di sana.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi keluarga Huang maupun Wu untuk menumpahkan air mata begitu deras membanjiri misa _requiem_ yang diselenggarakan untuk dua orang anak tercinta pada pekan itu. Di peti hitam, terbaring jasad Christian dengan tuksedo hitam dan _scarf_ marunnya tampak tengah tertidur di hamparan krisantimum dan begonia putih juga biru muda sementara di sebelahnya—di dalam peti putih dengan tuksedo yang membaur bersama lili juga anyelir putih, terbaring Edison.

Remaja itu meninggal di tempat sehari setelah Christian berpulang ketika ia tengah berjalan dengan mata nyalang menyeberangi persimpangan tak menghiraukan teriakan Barty yang berusaha memperingati kedatangan sebuah bus dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak dapat dihindari jika tubuhnya terpental hingga lima meter, dan menghantam kaca etalase sebuah butik yang memajang manekin dengan bermacam-macam gaun pengantin putih bersih yang dinodai merahnnya darah terciprat membasahinya. Badannya yang tak lebih dari manekin rusak terlihat kaku dengan rembesan darah yang mengaliri dari bagian pinggang juga lehernya yang remuk.

~†~†~†~

"Argh!" Tao terjatuh dari tempat duduknya di perpustakaan tempat ia biasa singgah untuk mengerjakan tugas. Ia meringkuk di atas lantai memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berkedut-kedut nyeri, meremas dadanya yang terasa ngilu dirujam ribuan jarum sementara di sekelilingnya beberapa mahasiswa menghampiri untuk membantunya.

"Bawa dia ke klinik kampus!" seru sebuah suara seorang gadis yang tak terlalu dikenalinya.

Ia masih mengerang saat dibopong oleh dua orang mahasiswa lain yang buru-buru membawanya ke sebuah bangunan yang tak jauh dari perpustakaan. Tubuhnya terasa terguncang sedikit hingga punggungnya menyentuh permukaan empuk yang menenangkan syarafnya. Kepanikannya menghilang seketika hingga ia memejamkan mata dengan benar, terlelap.

Mengerjap, Tao terbangun dengan wajah linglung tak mengetahui di mana ia berada. Menguap, ia menangkap sosok seorang wanita dengan jubah putih yang baru masuk dengan sesosok pemuda yang dikenalinya. "Sehun-ah," panggilnya tanpa sadar pada pemuda yang menggoreskan kecemasan di wajahnya yang biasanya netral tersebut.

Wanita itu berdiri di samping ranjang yang didudukinya. "Huang Zi Tao, kau kurang istirahat. Usahakan asupan nutrisimu terpenuhi, dan tidur yang cukup," nasihatnya dengan lembut pada Tao yang berusaha memakai sneakers-nya dengan sedikit limbung hingga harus dibantu oleh _roommate-_ nya.

"Terima kasih, _ma'am_ ," sahutnya sekenanya kemudian berjalan di sisi sahabatnya yang menatapnya seakan ia menumbuhkan dua kepala tambahan di lehernya.

"Apa?" tanyanya sedikit risih mendapat tatapan begitu.

Sehun berkata pelan, "Kau terganggu mimpi itu lagi ya?" Mereka duduk di halte bus di seberang gerbang kampus dengan ransel Tao yang dibawa oleh pemuda pirang pucat itu sementara pemiliknya bersandar pada tiang di sebelahnya.

Anggukan lemah cukup membuatnya tanggap. Setelah duduk di dalam bus menuju flat mereka yang letakhnya hanya tiga blok dari sana, Sehun membuka suara lagi. "Mungkinkah jika apa yang kau mimpikan itu adalah memori dari kehidupanmu di masa lalu?"

Tao menatapnya lamat-lamat, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai merah akibat instensitas hujaman gigi-gigi serinya pada permukaan lunak tersebut. "Kau jangan bercanda," ucapnya sembari turun menapaki anak tangga bus dilanjutkan dengan menyusuri trotoar yang ramai hingga berhenti di _café_ tempat mereka bekerja paruh waktu. Meski tak disangkal jika pikiran mengenai reinkarnasi itu sempat mampir ke otaknya.

"Pulanglah, dan aku tidak bercanda, Tao-ya," ia memperingati, memberikan ransel hitam itu kepadanya sementara temannya itu tak bergeming dari pintu samping café dengan wajah terpekur.

Melihat ia bergumam tak jelas, Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?" tanyanya tak menangkap perkataan pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Aku tak mau libur lagi, aku sudah terlalu banyak meminta izin dengan alasan sakit," ujarnya lebih kencang.

Mendesah, pemuda berambut pucat itu menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kau memang sakit. Aku bahkan melihat botol pil anti depresan yang kau berusaha sembunyikan di lacimu. Ini hal yang serius, kau butuh istirahat yang benar." Sahabatnya itu sudah mengerti maksud perkataan Tao sejak mereka resmi berteman di enam bulan pertama, menerka pemuda itu adalah hal kecil. Setiap gerak-gerik, dan emosinya dapat terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang seringkali terlihat kelelahan untuk menghadapi hari esok yang belum pasti lebih baik dari hari ini.

"Aku tak bisa, Sehun, aku butuh uang," sahutnya tak mau kalah.

Ia berdecak pada sahabatnya yang masih bersikeras. "Aku bisa membantu masalah finansialmu."

"Maaf Sehun, aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu. Aku ingin memakai uang dari hasil jerih payahku sendiri, dan bukan semata-mata sumbangan dari orang yang aku tahu juga membutuhkan hal yang sama. Itu melanggar prinsipku sendiri," jelasnya dengan wajah lelah.

Sehun mengerti dengan baik bagaimana sifat keras kepala Tao jika menyangkut hal-hal pribadi apalagi finansial dan mata kuliah yang diambilnya. Bukan hal yang baru jika pemuda pucat itu harus gontok-gontokan soal jam istirahat pada temannya yang sepertinya tak kenal kata tersebut. "Izinlah untuk pulang lebih benar-benar membutuhkannya setelah kau pingsan di perpustakaan seperti siang tadi."

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih." Setelah memberikan pelukan hangat pada sahabatnya, ia pun masuk ke dalam café dan berganti seragam tak mengetahui sepasang mata keemasan yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut sebelum melangkah memasuki café yang sama dituntun rasa penasaran dan pertanyaan yang seakan dalam urgensi bila tak terjawab.

Pemuda itu masuk dan duduk di sebuah kursi di sisi café yang tak terlalu penuh kemudian langsung menuju kasir itu dengan tingkah biasa saja. " _Hazel frappucino_ , satu tuna _croissant_ _sandwich_ , kemudian satu _blubbery cheesecake_ ," pesannya cepat matany tak lepas dari sang barista yang dengan cekatan mengisi gelas kertas dan piringnya kemudian menatuhnyda di atas nampan.

"Silakan— eh?" Tao berhenti dan menatap pemilik tangan yang menggeser _cheesecake_ cantik itu dari piringnya.

Tersenyum lembut, ia berujar, "Untukmu, makanlah."

Tao ingin menolak tapi pemuda itu sudah pergi dengan nampannya ke meja berisikan dua orang yang terlihat seperti rekan kerjanya meninggalkan potongan _cheesecake_ itu di hadapannya. Mendesah, ia izin ke belakang untuk menaruh kue itu ke lokernya tetapi ia bertemu Jinfu, supervisor sekaligus _co-owner café_ yang dibangun bersama sepupunya itu. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan _cheesecake_ dalam wadah plastik di belakangnya tapi mata jeli Jinfu tak dapat ditipu. "Kau mendapat itu dari tamu?" tudingnya langsung membuat Tao mengangguk pelan.

"I-iya, Jinfu- _ge_ ," jawabnya takut-takut jika pria berbahu lebar dan berotot itu tiba-tiba tak setuju, dan malah menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikan makanan itu. Ia takut hal ini akan berujung pada pemotongan gajinya yang dibayarkan per jam atau malah pemecatan akibat keleluasaan yang diberikan begitu sering padanya.

"Ke mari, duduk, dan makanlah," titah Jinfu pada remaja yang langsung duduk di tempat yang ditunjuknya. Sekitar lima menit Tao sibuk menyendok, mengunyah, dan menelan _cheesecake_ dengan rasa manis, asin, masam yang berpadu sempurna memanjakan papilanya juga kegemarannya pada asupan makanan manis. Pemuda yang berselisih tiga tahun di hadapannya itu pun tak melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun darinya yang seakan tak puas ketika Tao meletakkan garpu itu di bangku sementara berniat beranjak membuang wadah plastik di tangannya.

"Sebentar," dan dengan sepatah kata itu Tao terpaku di tempatnya. Jinfu menghampirinya, mengusap sisa _cream_ di sudut bibirnya dari pipi pemuda itu, dan menjilatnya. "Kau makan dengan berantakan, biar aku bantu," tawarnya membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan tissue yang diambilnya dari udara kosong.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri," suaranya bergetar seraya mundur menjauh menggoreskan senyum miring di wajah pemuda tersebut.

Jinfu maju mengikuti langkahnya. "Kenapa tidak?" bibir mereka hanya berjarak sepuluh centi meter dan punggung Tao telah menabrak loker di belakangnya dengan pekikan panik.

Di saat yang sama ketika Jinfu meletakkan tangannya di pundaknya, pintu loker mengayun terbuka menampakkan pemuda dengan _blazer_ abu-abu yang tadi memesan _tuna sandwich_ padanya. Pemuda itu mengeringkan tangannya dengan _tissue_ , dan hendak kembali ke tempat teman-temannya yang ternyata sedang menunggunya di meja dekat jendela yang paling luas membuat mereka lebih leluasa untuk bercengkrama ketika telinganya menangkap suara pekikan tertahan dari dalam ruang _staff_ beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah mengintip mendapati pemuda yang ia kenali selalu menjadi kasir dari hari Selasa sampai Jumat dan terkadang _shift_ pagi di hari Sabtu itu tengah tersudut memasang wajah panik dengan seorang pemuda lain yang menahannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan berani.

Pemuda berkemeja biru muda itu menggeser posisinya dari hadapan Tao, menaikkan satu alisnya memamandang orang tak diundang itu dengan tak suka. "Tentu saja, dan ini ruangan khusus karyawan. Kau tak bleh sembarangan masuk, tuan," sindirnya.

Pemuda itu tak terlalu memperhatikannya dan bertanya pada Tao yang beringsut menjauh dari sana. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gelengan kuat darinya membuat rasa cemasnya bertambah, tapi tak sempat dituturkannya karena pemuda berambut kelam dengan _snapback_ cokelat itu langsung membungkuk menggumamkan terima kasih dan melesat pergi ke belakang _counter_ untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Itu bisa masuk dalam kategori pelecehan," cetus pemuda itu pada Jinfu yang terang-terangan memberikan pandangan tajam untuk mengusirnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Anda, tuan? Mengapa Anda begitu peduli?" tanyanya setengah menantang.

Pemuda yang sebaya dengannya itu menjawab dengan mantap. "Karena yang Anda lakukan dapat berujung pada pelanggaran privasi, dan mungkin saja mengarah pada hal yang lebih jauh daripada ini."

Jinfu menyipit berbahaya. "Jadi Anda menuduh saya berniat melecehkan karyawan saya sendiri?"

"Tidak ada tuduhan yang tak berdasar dalam kasus ini, tuan," jawabnya tanpa beban.

"Silakan ke luar dari ruangan ini, pintunya ada di sana." Wajah Jinfu memerah menahan amarah sementara memberikan tatapan membunuh pada pemuda yang lebih jangkung darinya itu.

"Terima kasih atas infonya, tapi saya sudah mengetahuinya." Ia pun melenggang keluar meninggalkan Jinfu mengumpat pelan di ruangan kosong tersebut. Ketika melewati kasir, ia sempat melemparkan senyuman ramah pada sang barista yang membalas senyumnya ragu. Ah, akhirnya ia bisa melihat senyum terulas di bibir mungil yang mucat itu pekan ini.

~†~†~†~

Manik mata cokelat gelapnya menyusuri deretan sereal yang akan dibelinya. Ini adalah hari belanja mingguan di mana harusnya ia, dan Sehun bersama-sama membeli beberapa kebutuhan yang hampir habis untuk pekan berikutnya. Sekarang ia harus mengangkat keranjang yang dapat ditarik menjadi trolley kecil itu memasuki koridor sereal dan sarapan siap saji sendirian karena sahabatnnya itu tengah terlibat dalam proyek asistensi untuk menabung nilainya demi GPA 3,6 yang dikejarnya. Tao sebenarnya tak keberatan jika harus melakukannya sendiri, hanya saja ia semakin bingung jika dihadapkan dengan berbagai opsi di supermarket dengan lorong lorong di penuhi barang berbagai merk. Biasanya ia akan menanyakan kepada Sehun mengenai preferensi, dan spesifikasi yang pas untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka dalam anggaran terbatas. Kini ia merasa sedikit linglung, dan tersesat.

Ia membutuhkan waktu sejam lebih lama dari yang dihabiskannya jika berbelanja dengan Sehun. Menenteng dua _tote bag_ berukuran besar berisikan berbagai bahan makanan dan perlengkapan rumah tangga, Tao berjalan sejauh menuju halte bus yang berjarak dua puluh meter sebelum persimpangan jalan. Langkahnya terhenti tatkala ia menyaksikan seorang pria dengan pakaian necisnya terhuyung duduk di kursi yang disediakan di halte.

"Tuan kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir melihat orang itu yang bahkan tak bisa duduk tegak dan memegangi tiang penyangga di sebelahnya erat-erat.

Tao buru-buru menangkap tubuh pemuda itu yang limbung ke depan hingga tak sengaja bibir itu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya melecutkan untaian keemasan di pergelangan tangannya yang diselubungi arloji kulitnya memanas, dan dadanya sesak dengan kilasan mimpinya yang menguat. "AKH!" Ia setengah menjerit bertelut di lantai sementara pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerjap berusaha fokus saat merasakan tangannya terbakar.

Pendar keemasan itu bertahan semenit lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Kris yang setengah mabuk menenggak _vodka_ dari rekan sekantornya itu bersandar tak bergerak menyaksikan pemuda berambut kelam yang memegangi kepala membiarkan _tote bag_ miliknya tergeletak di kakinya. Menit berikutnya ia memejamkan mata setelah berhasil mengetik pesan singkat kepada temannya untuk segera datang menjemputnya dan orang yang antara sadar tak sadar ia kenali sebagai barista di _café_ langganannya.

"Tunggu saja, heum," gumamnya dengan mata terpejam sementara orang yang berada di kakinya itu terengah-engah duduk di atas aspal yang dingin, menyangga kepalanya dengan kursi besi tempat Kris duduk. Menahan sesak yang bertalu-talu menghantam dadanya, meninggalkannya dengan air mata yang merebak di pelupuknya.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:** Terima kasih kepada Wikipedia untuk selalu menyediakan beragam informasi. FYI Jiang Jinfu adalah teman Wu Yi Fan yang mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun melalui _video call_ dari Tao, dan dianggap sebagai saah satu teman artis yang lumayan dekat meski tak seakrab Huang Xiaoming ataupun Yang Mi. Lagi-lagi saya memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah cerita menjadi lebih panjang dari yang seharusnya, satu _chapter_ terakhir akan di- _post_ tanggal 14. **#CagarBudayaKT**


	3. Sanctus

**Title: Aeternum**

 **Chapter: 3/3**

 **Starring: Huang Zitao, Wu Yi Fan, support casts.**

 **Author: Annannnn**

 **Pairing:** **KrisTao**

 **Rating:** **NC**

 **Genre: angst, romance, fantasy AU**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably mine to post and edit. I only use their names for the sake of storyline. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstances**

 **Warning: Violence.**

 **Chapter 3—Sanctus**

" _All dust is the same dust. Temporarily separated to go peacefully and enjoy the eternal map."_ —Dejan Stojanovic

 _._

Zhaojun meraung melihat suaminya tertancap panah tepat di sela rusuk atas kirinya di mana jantung yang bertugas sebagai pusat pacu kehidupan itu berhenti berdegup. "Diao- _ge_ ," air mata meleleh membanjiri pipinya seraya berusaha menyangga tubuh pemuda yang tak lain adalah anak tiri sekaligus pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuknya selama ini.

Kawanan prajurit dengan pedang dan panah merangsek maju menumbangkan satu-persatu penjaga yang berkeliling di sekitarnya. Harapan yang tersisa dihempas angin malam bersama dengan kobaran api yang mengepung mereka. Menumpangkan kepala Diaotaomago di lengannya sendiri, wanita itu berlinang air mata tatkala pria itu tersenyum lemah, mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. " _Baobei,_ jangan menangis. Kecantikanmu bisa berkurang," ucapnya berusaha menghibur meski darah telah ke luar dari sudut bibirnya.

Wanita itu berusaha menghela nafas. Putra dan putrinya telah diselinapkan oleh prajurit dan dayang istana terpercaya menggunakan kereta kuda ke tempat daerah kekuasaan aliansi mereka sejak sebelum matahari terbenam. Bisa dipastikan mereka hanya akan dianggap sebagai sepasang suami-istri dengan anak-anaknya berkat baju mereka yang sengaja sederhana dan tak berhiaskan emas-emasan seperti biasanya. Ia hanya bisa memandangi gerak bibir suaminya yang merenggang nyawa di pelukannya sendiri setelah oposisi berhasil menjalankan kudeta dan musuh dalam selimut mereka, panglima Yi Feng tak lain tak bukan adalah dalangnya.

"Aku tak akan sudi ikut dengan Yi Feng, _gege_ ," tuturnya mengambil sebilah belati tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk yang selalu ia sediakan di dalam balutan kain kakinya meski sempat terpental dari tangannya tadi.

Diaotaomago mengulas senyum lembut. "Aku tahu, kau adalah wanita yang sungguh kuat dan luar biasa. Berjanjilah padaku, jika kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya, kembalilah padaku tanpa berpikir dua kali."

Zhaojun mengangguk pelan, menahan isakan yang seakan memenuhi dadanya, tenggorokannya tercekat. "Aku berjanji, kita akan terus bertemu, dan bersatu." Isakannya mengencang melihat pria itu terbatuk keras hingga memuncratkan darah segar yang menempel ke pipinya yang putih mulus bagai porselen. Melihat suaminya sudah kaku, ia menggenggam belati itu kuat-kuat, dan menusuk perutnya sendiri dalam-dalam.

"Zhaojun!" Yi Feng menyerbu berusaha melepaskan belati yang mengoyak perut wanita yang dicarinya sejak tadi dari tangannya. Terlambat sudah dengan disaksikan altar Buddha di sudut ruang baca di mana ia menyaksikan semua kejadian itu berlangsung, sumpah mereka tergoreskan pada lembar buku nasib jauh di atas sana. Menyimpan janji yang akan ditepati bila tiba waktunya di masa depan yang tak dinamis.

~†~†~†~

Teddy menunduk memperhatikan pemuda yang akan dirawatnya mulai detik itu. Ijazahnya sebagai seorang _nanny_ telah disahkan oleh pemerintah dan walikota dengan resmi mempekerjakannya untuk menangani anaknya sendiri yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya akibat panas yang dideritanya dua hari yang lalu. Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan kulit pucat itu terlihat lunglai di atas tempat tidurnya, wajahnya hampa memandang ke luar jendela.

"Hai," sapanya pelan pada pemuda yang ia yakini berusia kurang lebih dua puluh satu tahun itu, dua tahun lebih tua darinya yang berusaha mengumpulkan tiap sen untuk kebutuhan adik-adiknya di panti dan membantu bibi Violet, sang pengurus berhati besar. Mengulas senyum lembut, ia meletakkan koran bertanggalkan empat belas Februari tahun 1627 di sisi meja lalu mengambil sebuah lap yang sudah ia celup ke dalam air hangat, dan diperas kuat-kuat. Mengompresnya, ia tak henti mengagumi struktur wajah pemuda itu yang begitu tampan dengan rahang kokohnya, dan matanya yang tajam, bibirnya yang penuh dengan tulang pipinya yang tinggi. Begitu indah untuk dipandang bagai pahatan patung pualam yang pernah ia lihat saat melewati air mancur di depan kantor walikota.

"Sudah puas melihatnya?" tanya Evan, pemuda yang terbaring sakit itu ketus.

"Ma-maaf," menunduk, Teddy membawakan senampan makanan sesuai saran dokter yang baru saja pulang memeriksanya untuk tuan barunya tersebut.

Menyendokkan buburnya dengan potongan tipis daging rebus, ia meniupnya pelan. "Silakan buka mulutmu, _sir_ ," pintanya sopan menyorongkan sendoknya pada Evan yang memandanginya sangsi sebelum menurut memakannya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit bubur itu sudah habis, dan Teddy undur diri untuk menaruh semuanya di dapur sebelum kembali membantu pemuda yang lebih jangkung darinya itu membasuh tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia berkonsentrasi mengusap pundak dan punggung lebar milik Evan yang sama putih dan pucatnya dengan sprei yang baru ia ganti. Tubuh Evan setengah menegang dan kaku karena tak banyak bergerak semenjak beberapa hari terakhir disertai batuknya yang seringkali tak kunjung berhenti hingga mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. "Hentikan, Ted, tak akan ada gunanya," Evan menggaruk tangan kirinya yang terasa gatal.

"Baik, _sir_ ," sahutnya pelan menyingkirkan tangannya yang memijat punggung itu pelan sesuai dengan arahan sang dokter.

Evan baru melihat dengan jelas sosok _nanny_ yang ditugaskan merawatkan pagi ini. Masih terlihat muda dengan wajahnya yang memiliki _baby fat_ , berikut kerlingan matanya yang masih terlalu naif memandang dunia. "Duduk di sini," titah pemuda itu tak mau dibantah menepuk sisinya di atas ranjang membuat Teddy ragu sejenak.

Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan mematuhinya untuk menyenangkan tuannya itu. "Waa!" pekiknya pelan ketika Evan menariknya hingga jatuh ke atas ranjang. Pemuda itu sendiri merangkak di atas tubuhnya dengan wajah yang tak terbaca.

" _Sir?"_ tanyanya takut-takut. Jika Jack, pelayan yang tadi sempat melemparkan pujian yang membuatnya risih itu datang melihatnya dengan posisi begini, bisa-bisa ia ditendang ke luar dari _mansion_ milik keluarga Griffiths ini. Baru saja ia mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap, hidupnya sudah terancam hanya karena keegoisan tuan muda yang seenaknya menjadikannya bantal tidurnya.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu, aku tahu aku tak akan hidup lebih lama lagi," ucapnya dengan suara lirih kelelahan. Badannya terasa membara membakar sisi kanan tubuh Teddy yang dipeluk erat olehnya.

"Jangan bicara begitu, kau pasti akan sembuh, _sir_ , aku akan membantumu," ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan meski dirinya sendiri mempertanyakan janji manis itu.

"Evan, panggil aku Evan," pintanya dengan suara parau sehabis terbatuk hebat dan meludahkan darah serta dahaknya ke sebuah pot tembaga di sisi ranjang.

Teddy mengiyakan dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk meski rasa ketakutan yang merayapi akan pintu kayu kokoh itu terbuka mempertontonkan dirinya dan tuannya itu membayangi. Langit lagi-lagi mendung, semendung perasaannya saat tiba-tiba Evan mengusap pinggangnya pelan. Debaran jantungnya berpacu membuatnya gelisah akan rasa yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

"Evan, _sir_ , aku mohon, lepaskan aku," pintanya lirih meski tubuhnya bergetar hebat mendengar gemuruh petir bersahut-sahutan di tengah hujan yang semakin deras membasahi bumi.

Langit London di musim dingin tak ubahnya pada musim-musim selanjutnya. Hanya bertambah intensitas hujan dan kelembapan udara dengan suhu yang turun hingga sanggup membekukan air di tong-tong luar sehabis hujan turun. Benar-benar menjemukan, dan menyiksa orang-orang yang terlalu sensitif dengan cuaca seperti dirinya.

"Teddy, aku tahu ini tanggal hari Valentine dan aku mungkin tak akan snaggup untuk hidup lebih lama lagi," tuturnya serius setelah beberapa menit memejamkan mata dan tak bersuara. "Maukah kau jadi Valentine-ku untuk pertama, dan terakhir kalinya?"

Pertanyaan yang berhasil membuat lidahnya kelu dan matanya tak fokus dengan gigi serinya yang menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Baiklah, aku mau, Evan," sahutnya setengah iba dnegan wajah pucat Evan yang makin lama makin kehilangan warnanya. Sungguh, ia tak sesehat lukisan yang sempat Teddy kagumi dengan rona pada pipi dan merah bibirnya juga pancaran manik mata biru yang sanggup menelisik ke jiwa siapapun. Evan yang memeluknya terlihat kelelahan, kantung matanya menghitam, wajahnya kuyu, bibirnya membiru, napasnya satu-satu dengan tempo begitu lambat.

Detik di mana bibir mereka bertemu, tangan mereka terasa panas. Badan mereka terasa ringan dengan kilau tali-temali keemasan yang dapat mereka lihat di balik mata mereka sendiri hingga mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Teddy memalingkan wajahnya dengan canggung, begitu pula Evan. Ciuman yang terlalu kekanakan dengan bibir bertemu bibir tak lebih dari beberapa detik sudah cukup menyalakan simbol jam dengan angka Romawi dan ukiran indah di pergelangan tangan kiri mereka yang identik itu berpendar keemasan begitu bahagia dapat bergerak untuk pertama, dan mungkin terakhir kalinya.

Evan menatapnya dengan senyum seindah malaikat, "Terima kasih, _sunshine_ ," ucapnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum matanya tak lagi menyiratkan cahaya kehidupan di depan dokter, walikota Griffiths juga istrinya dan Jack yang bertugas mengantarkan dokter Cox ke kamar itu.

Mata Teddy sembap menatap dokter menutup wajah Evan dengan selimut biru yang baru saja ia berikan pada pemuda itu beberapa jam yang lalu atas permintaannya sendiri. Tak disangka penyakit bertambah parah dengan sesak yang menutupi jalur pernapasannya dan mengakhiri hidupnya, menambah angka pada tingkat kematian yang meninggi di tahun itu. Memandang nanar jam yang kini berwarna tembaga di pergelangan tangannya yang tak terasa hangat, Teddy mulai terbatuk keras hingga ia tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri meraih gelas yang tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Seiring dengan pecahnya gelas berisikan air tersebut, ia memuntahkan darah segar ke lantai. Mengelap mulutnya sendiri, ia mengetahui bahwa ajal tak lama lagi akan menyapanya, menyusul Evan yang mungkin menunggunya di surga sana.

~†~†~†~

"Kris?" sebuah suara berat menyadarkannya.

Mengerjap membasuh air mata yang tak sadar dikeluarkannya ketika terlelap, Tao memandang seorang pemuda dengan mata besar dan alis tebal yang terlihat menyatu akibat kernyitan di dahinya. "Di mana?" ia membuka pembicaraan dalam keadaan setengah terbangun. Kepalanya terasa pening dan pipinya dingin, tersiram linangan air mata yang kini telah berhenti dan diusapnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Oh hei, orang asing. Aku Chanyeol, teman Kris," sapanya dengan nada yang terlalu ceria dan bersinar seakan memberikan salam pada orang asing yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya adalah hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan.

"Kris?" ia balik bertanya denga linglung menopang badannya yang berusaha duduk meski sesuatu yang cukup berat menghimpitnya. "Ugh, berat," erangnya tertahan sukses terbaring lagi di atas ranjang yang tiga kali lebih luas daripada ranjangnya di _flat_ yang ia sewa bersama Sehun.

Gerutuan seseorang membuat matanya terbuka lebar, terlabih mendengarnya menggeram dengan getaran yang berasal dari atas perutnya. "Uwah!" Tao mendorong kepala bersurai pirang gelap itu dengan keras hingga pemiliknya terpelanting jatuh dari atas ranjang menimbulkan bunyi tulang beradu dengan lantai marmer begitu keras juga menyakitkan.

" _Ouch_ , pasti sakit," ucap orang yang mengenalkan diri dengan nama Chanyeol tersebut menjadi komentator dadakan dengan seringai jahil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" ia mengecek tubuhnya sendiri yang ternyata masih berpakaian meski jaketnya ditanggalkan dan digantung tak jauh dari pinggir pintu biru tua di ujung sana.

"Aku menjemputmu dan Kris di halte dengan _supermarket_ setelah Kris menghubungiku," jelasnya duduk di pinggir ranjang tak mempedulikan erangan menyedihkan dari temannya yang perlahan beranjak dari lantai tempatnya terjatuh beberapa waktu lalu. "Selamat datang kembali, Kris," sapanya riang.

"Enyah kau, Yoda," tukasnya kembali mengambil tempat di atas ranjang di sisi Tao yang beringsut menjauh. Mengerjap, Kris memicingkan matanya menemukan seseorang dengan surai hitam kelam menatapnya curiga. "Oh!" ucapnya seketika menegakkan tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja dan celana panjang untuk bersandar pada _headboard_ mengulas senyum canggung.

Momen itu dirusak oleh suara tawa menyebalkan milik Chanyeol melihat semu merah di wajah Kris yang salah tingkah. Baru kali ini ia melihat temannya itu merona hebat dengan gerakan tangan yang seakan takut untuk menyentuh lapisan _gypsum_ rapuh yang belum kering. Sekali sentuh, semuanya akan hancur.

Tao memberikan tatapan aneh padanya yang masih tertawa terbahak tak mengerti sisi lucu dari situasi yang mereka hadapi. Seingatnya tadi ia melihat wanita yang seringkali muncul dalam mimpinya bunuh diri dengan tragis, tak jauh berbeda dengan Ted yang terserang penyakit sampar paru-paru hingga tak bisa lagi bernapas dengan lega. Dirinya sempat merasa tercekik dan tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun, takut akan kematian yang mungkin menyapanya lebih cepat, tapi nyatanya itu adalah beban tubuh pelanggan _café_ -nya.

"Kau Tao 'kan?" Chanyeol menyeletuk tiba-tiba, membuatnya melepaskan kontak matanya dengan pemuda yang berambut acak-acakan tersebut.

"Ya, apakah kau pelanggan Sunset?" tebaknya tak ingin terlihat bodoh.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu, meski tak sesering Kris yang kerap kali mengunjungi Sunset hanya untuk melihatmu berdiri di balik _counter_ dengan gerakan bagai robot menerima dan membuat pesanan lalu mengantarkan para pelanggan pergi dengan suara monoton juga ekspresi datarmu akhir-akhir ini," cerocosnya tak diminta. Tao mengerjapkan mata ketika detik berikutnya pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Kris itu menerjang Chanyeol hingga mereka berguling di atas lantai marmer yang keras juga dingin.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas merangkak ke tepian ranjang yang benar-benar besar juga luas untuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Yeah,"_ seru Chanyeol meringis kesakitan mengusap belakang kepalanya sementara Kris mengusap lengannya yang terasa ngilu terbentur sisi ranjang.

~†~†~†~

Setelah makan malam yang terasa begitu canggung juga kikuk meski ditengahi lelucon kurang bermutu dari Chanyeol, Kris menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. "Tak perlu," tolak Tao halus, namun pria itu bukanlah orang yang pantang menyerah.

"Aku minta maat telah melibatkanmu dalam hal ini, Tao. Aku tak bermaksud menculikmu bagai penguntit yang ingin menguasaimu untuk diriku sendiri," ungkap Kris begitu jujur hingga irinya sendiri membulatkan matanya penuh horor melihat Tao menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Terlalu frontal!" celetuk Chanyeol yang muncul tiba-tiba di balik pintu yang terbuka membuat Kris menutup pintu _apartment-_ nya dengan wajah jengkel. Temannya itu memang tak bisa membaca situasi.

"Maaf," sergah Kris cepat.

Tao mengangguk pelan dan berniat untuk pergi dari sana sampai tangan besar itu mencegahnya pergi, membalikkan badannya hingga ia harus menengadah melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya. Otaknya memutar kembali helaian mimpi yang dirajut menjadi satu dalam peristiwa acak dengan interval waktu yang berbeda tahun demi tahunnya. Seketika teori yang dicetuskan Sehun muncul kembali ketika dengan berani Kris menunduk menempelkan bibir miliknya pada Tao, menciptakan cipratan tali-temali keemasan di being bola mata mereka yang saling beradu.

"AKH!" Kris berseru kaget mengelus pipinya yang terasa perih sehabis merasakan tamparan kuat dari pelayan _café_ yang biasa disinggahinya.

"Jangan kurang ajar ya!" seru Tao dengan kilat amarah yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya dengan posisi defensif layaknya _leopard_ yang siap menerkam mangsanya yang bergerak barang sedikit saja.

Kris menatapnya bingung. "Tapi kita _soulmate_ , kau sudah melihat buktinya 'kan? Jiwa kita ditakdirkan bersama," ia menunjukkan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang telanjang tak dilapisi arloji Rolex-nya sementara Tao mundur ketakutan.

Wajahnya pucat pasi melihat Kris yang maju berusaha menggapainya. "Jangan sentuh!" hardiknya membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut membeku di tempat dengan wajah waspada. "Aku tak mau mati lagi!" ucapnya sarat akan ketakutan. Mengingat tiap darah yang harus terciprat jika ia bertemu pasangan jiwa yang digariskan untuknya dalam kitab nasib yang menertawakan ketidakberuntungannya kali ini.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah menunggumu," tutur pemuda di hadapannya setengah putus asa setengah tak paham menyaksikannya histeris.

"Kris, tidakkah kau ingat?" tanya Tao dengan wajah lelah dan panik. "Tiap kali kita bertemu, kita pasti akan berujung pada kematian," ujarnya lirih membuat Kris menatapnya seakan ingin memiliki tiga mata.

Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, pemuda berambut hitam itu sadar bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang diganggu mimpi-mipi buruk tak bertemu. Wajah demi wajah serupa dengan berbagai jenis kelamin, suasana, hingga nama dan latar yang berbeda. Bagaikan film yang diputar berulang kali di dalam otaknya ketika malam menjelang, menyiksanya dengan bayang-bayang kematian yang selalu meninggalkannya tersentak panik dengan sakit kepala yang menghantamnya begitu kuat hingga seringkali ia susah menjalani harinya layaknya orang normal. Serangan sakit kepala itu semakin hebat hingga detik ini.

"Maaf, selamat tinggal," tegasnya berlalu dengan _tote bag_ yang dijinjingnya dengan susah payah meninggalkan pemuda berambut pirang itu terpaku menatap punggungnya menjauh hingga menghilang ke dalam pintu metal.

~†~†~†~

Sehun mengamati Tao yang terlihat lebih murung daripada biasanya meski tak sepucat yang sudah-sudah. "Kau masih sering pusing?" tanyanya yang hanya dijawab gelengan pelan, sibuk membersihkan _counter_ hingga berkilat dan bebas dari kuman dengan desinfektan yang setia bertengger di bawah _counter_.

"Mimpimu bagaimana?" tanyanya masih setia akan rasa penasarannya pada Tao yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia lihat di kampus, dan semakin hemat berbicara di tempat kerja.

Menghela napas untuk meredamkan rasa kesalnya, Tao menatapnya tak suka. "Sehun, bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan hal ini? Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan _shift_ -ku dan pulang ke rumah secepat mungkin," tuturnya kesal pada temannya yang malah menepuk pinggangnya pelan.

" _Aye, princess,"_ ucapnya sambil lalu mengakibatkan temannya itu mendelik tajam.

Beberapa menit setelah Tao menyelesaikan _shift_ -nya dan Sehun bersiap untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, pemuda berambut pirang yang biasa memandangi sahabatnya lamat-lamat itu memasuki _café_ dengan terengah-engah, sebuket lili segar serta sekotak bunga berada di tangannya. Sehun sempat terpesona, karena siapa yang bisa mendapatkan lili di musim dingin?

"Di mana Tao?" tanyanya di tengah sengal napasnya yang kepayahan.

"Ia sudah pulang," ucapnya singkat.

Wajah Kris langsung membeku dan terlihat kehilangan nyawanya. "Kau bisa menemukannya di sini," jawab Sehun berbaik hati tak tega melihat keputusasaan dan kegamangan yang tergambar jelas di wajah pria dengan _t-shirt_ dan jaket denim tersebut. Menerima sobekan _note_ yang bertuliskan alamat, Kris ke luar dengan wajah penuh harap meninggalkan pelanggan _café_ yang masih tersisa melemparkan pandangan bertanya yang hanya bertahan sebentar sebelum kembali larut dalam kesibukan masing-masing.

Pemuda itu berlari menyusuri trotoar yang hanya berisikan beberapa orang pejalan kaki, mengabaikan seruan dari orang-orang yang menyuruhnya untuk memperhatikan langkahnya hingga ia harus melemparkan permintaan maaf ke sana-sini sambil lalu—tak kunjung memperlambat langkahnya. Berhenti di sebuah bangunan dengan bata cokelat abu-abu yang terlihat tak terlalu tinggi, ia menekan bel tak sabaran.

"Selamat petang," seorang wanita di awal umur tiga puluh memberikan senyum ramah padanya. Sepertinya ia adalah induk semang dari Tao.

"Maaf, apakah Tao ada? Aku temannya," jawab Kris cepat.

"Ya, di lantai tiga," ucapnya lugas melebarkan pintu hingga Kris dapat masuk mencari keberadaan _flat_ yang dituju.

Mengatur napas, menyiapkan hati, ia menekan bel yang tersedia di sisi pintu hingga mengayun terbuka memperlihatkan Tao yang telah mengenakan celana pendek berikut baju tangan lengan yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya. "Sehun kau cepat seka—" Kris mengerjap saat pintu itu mengayun menutup setelah Tao berhasil meredakan kekagetannya melihat pemuda itu menyorongkan sebuket lili putih di hadapannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kris mendorong pintu itu dengan pundaknya karena tangannya telah penuh dengan hadiah permintaan maaf untuk pemuda itu. "Tao dengarkan aku!"

BRAK.

Pintu itu berhasil didobraknya hingga miring dengan posisi tak natural dari engselnya membuat Tao terkesiap menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau membobol masuk ke rumahku!" hardiknya dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan kekagetan sempurna melihat pintu putih itu tak lagi bisa menutup sempurna dan bisa kapan saja copot dari engselnya.

"Itu tak penting!" sergah Kris. "Aku akan menggantinya!" sambungnya cepat setengah ngeri jika dirinya makin tak sopan di tempat pemuda yang diam-diam ia perhatikan, ia akan diusir melibatkan pihak keamanan.

"Apa maumu Kris?" tanya Tao setengah menengadah untuk dapat bertemu dengan manik mata milik pemuda itu yang menyiratkan penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

"Maafkan aku Tao. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu ketakutan, aku hanya terlalu bahagia untuk menemukan _soulmate_ yang selama ini hanya menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur. Kau pasti mengerti 'kan?" tanyanya setengah mengiba setengah berharap dengan masih berdiri di koridor memandangi Tao yang mendengus pelan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau yang tak mengerti, Kris. Aku mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi buruk tentang orang yang menyongsong kematian dengan tragis. Kau tak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang memiliki wajahmu melompat terjun dari tebing, menusuk perutnya sendiri agar tak jatuh ke tangan pihak musuh. Kali lain tergolek bersama manekin sehabis dihantam _double decker_ , atau yang paling menjijikkan, memuntahkan lender bercampur darah dan mati dalam kubangannya. Ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, Kris." Tao berucap dengan suara bergetar, tenggorokannya tercekat ketika semalam ia mencoba menghitung berapa hari lagi ia akan bertahan sebelum kecelakaan tragis merenggut nyawanya.

Mungkin ia akan mati tertimpa tiang-tiang penyangga di jalan? Atau mungkin terpanggang dalam _oven_ super besar yang ada di dapur _café_? Atau mungkin klasik, tertabrak kendaraan seperti yang sudah pernah ia alami di kehidupan sebelumnya? Sepertinya tiap kematiannya begitu unik, dan tak pernah sama.

Detik berikutnya sepasang lengan hangat merengkuhnya masuk membiarkan air mata yang tak disadarinya jatuh membasahi bagian depan _t-shirt_ abu-abu tersebut. "Maaf, aku tak tahu kalau kau setakut itu untuk bertemu lagi denganku, Zhaojun," ujarnya lembut.

Membulatkan matanya, Tao mundur melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan hangat yang tak bisa ia sangkal sangat menenangkan itu. "Diao?" tanyanya ragu.

" _Baobei_ , di sini aku adalah Kris. Di sini kita harus memulai awal yang baru, mana mungkin nasib mempermainkan kita selamanya." Mengangsurkan buket lili putih itu kepadanya, Kris mengulas senyum menimbulkan letupan-letupan kecil di dada Tao kembali bergelora. "Berikan aku kesempatan, aku akan membahagiakanmu," ucapnya meraih dan mengecup jari-jemari lentik milik Tao dengan tangannya yang telah kosong—buket bunga itu telah berpindah ke tangan kiri pemuda berambut kelam tersebut.

"Kau berjanji, Kris?" Tao menelengkan kepalanya membiarkan Kris mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Ya, Tao." Cukup dengan kalimat pendek itu bibir mereka bertemu kembali dengan mesra saling memagut melupakan kehadiran siapapun yang ada di sekitar mereka. Larut dalam manis dan hangatnya takdir yang menyapa mereka, kini dengan senyuman dan tangan terbuka.

Di dekat tangga, seorang wanita berambut panjang yang indah tertawa pelan. Di tangannya, _gadget_ sudah merekam tiap gerak-gerik dua sejoli yang akhirnya bertemu itu. Victoria, wanita yang menjadi pemilik gedung sekaligus sosok kakak bagi seorang Huang Zi Tao cukup puas dengan apa yang ia saksikan di hadapannya. "Tugasku sudah selesai," ucapnya pelan dengan senyum lebar. "Tugas seorang Qian memang menyenangkan," ia kembali ke _flat_ -nya sendiri, menyambut Nickhun, tunangannya yang baru pulang dari seminar mengenai pertamanan dengan wajahberseri-seri.

.

.

.

FIN

 **Author's note: Akhirnya akhirnya… :") #CagarBudayaKT**


End file.
